


Don't Wait (Until it's too Late)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Don't Wait (Until it's too Late)

Amelia thinks about how she was going to tell Cullen that she cares for him as she goes into the fight against Coryfeus. "Just this last fight, and I'll tell him." She says to herself, and hears Dorian mumble as they run into battle.

 

Cullen paces in the main hall at Skyhold, thinking about what he'll say to Amelia once she's won the day. How he'll tell her that he's loved her from the moment he met her back in Haven. How he's almost told her countless times, but restrained himself. Cullen hopes he hadn't been misreading the signals she had been sending him, and prays for her to come back in one piece.

 

Amelia smiles, as the battle is won. Then she feels the anchor pulse. Her body slowly goes numb as her soul is being drawn to the anchor. She collapses to her knees, holding her left hand out in front of her. "No" Amelia whimpers, feeling light headed. "I'm so sorry..." she whispers, "Cullen..." Her body falls forward, as her soul is consumed by green light.

 

Cullen stands above her body, carefully laid out in the main hall, as beautiful in death as she had been in life. He mentally relives all the moments he could have... Should have told her how he feels for her, how he will always feel for her. His tears falling freely down his cheeks, dripping into her hair. Cullen sees in his minds eye, the moment Dorian carried her body into the courtyard. The tears on Dorian's face, as he handed Cullen the body of the woman they both loved. Cullen whispers, "I'm sorry," as he carefully brushes a stray golden blonde curl from Amelia's cheek. He leans down, and kisses her soft, cold lips as he says good bye.


End file.
